


保姆车太多可不是好事

by JoanneTST



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneTST/pseuds/JoanneTST
Summary: 之前韩国文化赏看到他们颁奖礼西装革履地从一辆车下来，好家伙，很难不多想。时间是颁奖礼后，第二场夫教授Kpop讲座前
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 4





	保姆车太多可不是好事

用辩证的眼光来看，公司大方可以说是有利有弊。

好的方面是崔瀚率和夫胜宽在新搬的单人间里做爱更加方便，坏的方面也是他们在新发的保姆车里做爱更加方便。就算车里有个忙内正安稳睡在前面，理智也挡不住两个二十代年轻人在后排血气方刚。

夫胜宽想这都得怪崔瀚率太讨人喜欢。明明比自己小上几天，染回黑发后穿起正装却比他更像大人，额前那缕逗号刘海直接把人视线勾到他漂亮的眉骨，偏偏眼妆还画得很红，让夫胜宽想起以前最容易委屈的混血小孩，忍不住就想来点skinship。

崔瀚率想这都得怪夫胜宽对他动手动脚。聊着聊着那漂亮纤细的小手就开始往他耳朵上摸，指尖带着的那点凉不仅没让他平心静气，反而引起股邪火。他抓住自家队友兼男友作乱的手，侧头就往食指指节咬上一口。

“呀，你是狗吗？”夫胜宽声音放得很轻，瞪大的眼睛圆溜溜又亮晶晶，没有丁点威慑力。

崔瀚率含着他的手指像是在思考——这副短路的样子让夫胜宽很难不想打他——随后开口：“我觉得我更像猫。”

又来了，夫胜宽想。很难说崔瀚率到底是四次元还是太极高手，但不论如何他显然专克伶牙俐齿的MC Boo，精神和肉体两方面都是。

比如现在，崔瀚率就再一次制住因无厘头对话想发火的夫胜宽，通过把后者的手放在自己胯间。

“不在车上试一次吗？”崔瀚率松了松服装师给配的丝绒领带。其实本意不过是想逗逗容易害臊的夫胜宽，但开口才发现自己声音也早被旖旎想象感染得低哑。

夫胜宽以为自己会拒绝的，崔瀚率也以为夫胜宽会拒绝的，但最后他们一致决定怪今天服装师给他们配的正装太过色情。

全垒打自然是不敢的，也不敢太过明显地左右靠着打手枪，只能让夫胜宽跨坐在崔瀚率身上缩成小小的一团。服装师做的唯一好事——除去把他们搞得性欲勃发——就是给他们配上这一身黑，好让他们安心自己的行径能被完全藏进阴影里。

他们早就过了打手枪的阶段。真枪实弹活塞运动那么多年，很难理解到底是因为现在的情形太过刺激，还是真的因为光用手就能那么爽。

崔瀚率的手叠在夫胜宽手上——基因是真的很不公平，毕竟年纪小的那位连手都大上一圈——两只手还带着点温度差。微凉和炙热同时触在两根过分敏感的性具上，只想让人感慨牛顿已死物理已亡，热传导并没在这里起到任何安慰的作用，反而让人呼吸加促。

夫胜宽不敢看他们唯一不隔着布料贴在一起的地方，只敢抬头凑上去，黏黏糊糊地向他的小男友讨吻。原计划本是专心交换唾液，却在被摸得舒服时直直往后躲，好吸取点氧气生存下去，顺带轻轻软软地呻吟上几声。

是真的被撩得不行，崔瀚率想。他突然有些愤恨，明明整天让他硬着上台的是夫胜宽，整天一副纯情模样的还是夫胜宽，搞得到最后承担勾引罪名的塞壬永远是他自己。带着点报复的意思，他开始欺负夫胜宽翘起的头部，用平整的指甲勾勒那些沟壑脉络。夫胜宽身体永远诚实，原本横跨在他身体两边的双腿开始收紧，还无意识地磨蹭起他的大腿——这是夫胜宽快高潮时的坏习惯。平日在床上也是，不论夫胜宽那双腿是被架在肩上还是勾在腰上，只要到冲刺阶段，他的小男友就会用腿蹭他，像平时用手摸他耳朵一样，是永远都要不够的、给过彼此无数安慰的skinship。

快高潮时，夫胜宽眼角像复制粘贴了崔瀚率的眼妆般红。只不过他眼睛太清亮，看上去不是魅惑只是可怜。平时就责任感爆棚的忙内line老大都分不清天南地北了，还拽着罪魁祸首崔瀚率的衣领不知所措地求助：“总不，总不能射到衣服上吧。”

崔瀚率深吸口气，空闲的那只手往旁边胡乱摸上好一阵，总算找到那盒救命的纸巾，还是不久前夫胜宽向经纪人讨的——为应付各种突发状况，四辆保姆车前中后三排各备一盒。当时动机非常纯粹，罗列的突发状况里各种洒饮料掉饭粒，却实在没想到包含今天这种。

知道有纸巾在的夫胜宽才放松一点。虽然他已经无精力去得意自己的先见之明，却带着点坏主意将双腿并得更紧，干脆鸭子坐在崔瀚率身上，用腿去磨对方的性器。

成年后除了没打过飞机，还没搞过腿交。就算隔着布料，崔瀚率也是一阵头脑发昏。现在的状况就是夫胜宽用腿替他打，而他用右手替夫胜宽打。陪他从少年时期走到现在的男友正窝在他怀里，他正坐在公司的保姆车上，左手还握着团随时待命的雪白纸巾。大概还有不到十分钟就能到公司，他们间的行径随时可能败露，可崔瀚率脑子里只有一个想法：他是真的爱惨了这个愿意陪他疯的夫胜宽。

夫胜宽自然也爱惨了崔瀚率——和这些伤风败俗的疯狂无关，只和这个人有关。因此当他最后射在那团纸巾里时，他只顾把头埋进崔瀚率的颈间，好更清楚地听到崔瀚率因为他高潮时兴奋的喘息，还有那几句低低的“胜宽”，和一句差点被他忽略的“我爱你”。

车停在公司门口时，夫胜宽已经窝在后排的另一边。崔瀚率不确定对方有没有装睡，因为在昏黄的灯光里，自家小男友随着经纪人呼唤探出头时的表情真真切切带着几分迷惘。或许是夫胜宽演技太好，不然就是刚刚真的太爽，崔瀚率边想，边看着夫胜宽在秋日寒风里抖抖索索地靠近路边的垃圾桶，不动声色地将团十分眼熟的纸巾扔掉。

崔瀚率知道，夫胜宽还是喜欢照顾他，就连扔时候垃圾这种事都要亲力亲为。他对此甘之如饴，同时不留余力地在床上更照顾夫胜宽。

夫胜宽在换下这套正装时有点可惜，因为他实在很喜欢崔瀚率穿正装的样子。或许可以送一套正装做圣诞礼物，夫胜宽想，带丝绒领带的那种。

崔瀚率在独自回宿舍时也有点可惜，因为夫胜宽得留在练习室做他的kpop直播，所以两人不能回他们的单人间来上第二发。或许可以在休假日租辆车去公路旅行，崔瀚率想，这样可以在后座真正搞上一次。

如果夫胜宽疏忽大意，那崔瀚率会记得备上纸巾。

这是他们照顾彼此多年的默契。


End file.
